User blog:Wiki-LPS100/Dragon's Cooldown, Full Reload and Probability of Critical Hit
During Battle Events, the Base Damage and the Shot Limit are very important Battle stats as it's what contributes the most during battle and what divides the dragons by strategies: *The higher the Base Damage, the higher the score, because a Critical Hit doubles the damage, if a dragon has the Base Damage of 36, the Critical Hit will be 72. Though often times, dragons with higher Base Damage have less shots, meaning more laps to get to the Recovery Station and back to damaging the boat; **The Speed Stinger has the extreme case of this, his Base Damage is 50 and the Critical Hit is 100, the highest Base Damage and Critical Hit of all the dragons but only has one shot and his inability to fly makes it much harder to use in Battle; *The higher the Nº of Shots, the less dragons have to go back to the Recovery Station and restore the Shots, and since the dragon has more hits, the damage is essentially being multiplier by the Nº of Shots so if a dragon has 10 Shots and 25 of Base Damage, the dragon will do an overall of 250 damage without counting the Critical Hits; though dragons with a higher Nº of Shots often do less damage, meaning that a Dragon with 12 Shots and 8 Base Damage will do an overall of 96 without counting the Critical hit; **The Dramillion has the highest Nº of Shots, 15 Shots and each do 17 of Base Damage, 34 of Critical Hit, meaning the Dramillion can do an overall of 255 Damage without counting the Critical Hits but there's dragons such as the Snow Wraith who can do an overall of 250 with much less shots and higher damage (Shot Limit: 10; Base Damage: 25; Critical Hit: 50). In spite of their ups and downs, both could still be used in Battle all depending on the strategy the players wish to head for: Are you more of a heavy hitter (Base Damage > Shot Limit) or a multi-hitter (Base Damage < Shot Limit)? Aside from these two major stats, a Dragon's Fire Range is a secondary stat and what defines the distance the Dragon can be away from the boat while still damaging the boat, currently the two species with the furthest range are the Singetail (Shot Limit: 8; Base Damage: 21; Critical Hit: 42; Overall: 168) and the Changewing (Shot Limit: 11; Base Damage: 10; Critical Hit: 20; Overall: 110). Though, three more secondary stats also aid the Dragon's conduct: the Cooldown, Full Reload and Probability of Critical Hit. The Cooldown is how much it takes to re-fire again, the Full Reload is the time it takes to fully reload all the shots, and the Probability of Critical Hit is the general percentage of a Dragon doing a critical shot. All of these stats along with Base Damage, Shot Limit and Fire Range depend on the species, giving each species a unique and differenciated set of Battle Stats. How is it calculated Cooldown, Full Reload and Single Shot Reload Average= The Cooldown and the Full Reload are measured by the usage of a Stopwatch, to measure the cooldown: #The user must press both the start Stopwatch and the fire button at once; #As soon as the button lights up again, the user must stop the Stopwatch and fire again at once; #Repeat the process about 3 to 6 times; #Use Excel to gather an average of the Cooldown times should the results gathered have a great distance from each other. For example, the Hobgobbler has a 1.11s cooldown, while the Monstrous Nightmare has a 1.32s of cooldown. The Full Reload however is a bit different: #The user must shoot all the shot until one is left; #Start the Stopwatch and shoot the last shot; #Leave the Stopwatch count the second and prepare to stop the Stopwatch when it's one or two shots aways from fulling reloading; #Fire the moment the final shot is reloaded and stop the Stopwatch at once; *It's best to round the number because the smaller the number, the higher the risk of making errors - if a dragon got 45.32 seconds, round it to 45.30 seconds; *If the time reaches the minute mark, the time must be converted in seconds so if a Full Reload time gives 1:04.20 minutes, converting to seconds should give 64.20 seconds. After gathering the Full Reload, to get the average of a Single Shot Reload, divide the respective Full Reload time with the Nº of Shots, for example: the Hobgobbler has a 35.25s of Full Reload and the Average of Single Shot Reload is 5.87s, the Monstrous Nightmare has 1:06min which is 66s and the Average of Single Shot Reload is 6.6s. |-|Probability of Critical Hit= The Probability of Critical Hit is done with a reenaction of a Battle Event as we wish to find the general probability of getting a Critical Hit during Battle, where it matters the most. To gather the probability of Critical Hits, we will use 50 as the 100% meaning the user must write on a paper or a document a list from 1 to 50 in a numerical order and when the user starts shooting, the user must mark down when did they got a Critical Hit, for example: an Adult Monstrous Nightmare got 8/50. Then the Rule of Three is applied: :If 50 is 100%, Number of Critical Hit got is x. 100*Number of Critical Hit/50=the Probability of Critical Hit. For example: because the Monstrous Nightmare got 8/50, 100*8/50=16%, the probability for the Adult Monstrous Nightmare get a Critical Hit is 16%, the Titan instead got 12/50 or 24%, increasing the percentage. :Note: Testing the probability with the same dragon multiple times may downgrade the number of Critical Hit for unknown reasons, a dragon with 14/50 (28%) can suddenly decrease one shot (13/50 = 26%) then downgrade to a simple 4/50 (8%) or 5/50 (10%). It could potentially be an anti-overpowered dragon to prevent users from constantly getting a high score with the same dragon which forces users to use a different dragon for battle. If a dragon that got a high probability suddenly downgraded to a mere 8%/10%, either change Viking or test with another dragon to "reset" the sudden decrease of probability. For some reason, using an Adult Dragon Species and then use the Titan Stage of the same species doesn't cause a downgrade. Dragon List Stats The base unit of time we're using is seconds, any time that reaches the minute mark is converted to seconds. Category:Blog posts